


For the Future of the Order

by thetorontokid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Caleb Dume & Cal Kestis also make an appearance!, Fluff, Gen, Jedi Culture Respected, SO MUCH FLUFF, and you can't change my mind, because they definitely grew up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetorontokid/pseuds/thetorontokid
Summary: There are important lessons to be found in the Jedi Temple crèche.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100
Collections: Jedi-Friendly, The Temple Archives





	For the Future of the Order

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, shoutout to the Jedi appreciation discord server (and my sister) for planting the idea that Obi-Wan is really good with babies (and he doesn't understand it either). lol Please enjoy the fluff.

Qui-Gon had had a padawan for two years now and couldn't remember him ever once going back to the crèche. Obi-Wan was 15 years old and, every time Qui-Gon brought it up, his padawan insisted he was not good with babies and the smallest younglings. But Qui-Gon thought it sounded like an excuse. 

"It's not an excuse, master," he would insist in his very proper way, with his very proper clipped Coruscanti accent. "I'm busy with my studies, class work, and you know better than anyone the amount of time I spend in the archives do--"

Qui-Gon raised his hand to silence Obi-Wan's prattling, "Yes, my padawan, I am aware. But I do think you'll find that the crèche is just as important as your studies. They are the future of our Order. We must be their teachers and guides as well, not just the crèche masters." 

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together in that look of thoughtful resignation that Qui-Gon was learning quite well. "Yes, master. Of course, you're right."

Qui-Gon settled one of his large, warm hands on Obi-Wan's shoulder and smiled, "Come along then, we shall pay them a visit now."

"Now?" Obi-Wan looked a little frightened, but Qui-Gon started to walk away and Obi-Wan could do nothing but follow. "But master…" He had to jog a little to catch up with his master's long strides. 

Obi-Wan was not good with the younglings. In fact, they _did_ scare him. He just knew they were smelly, loud, clingy and sometimes drool and other projectiles came out of them completely without warning. But of course Master Qui-Gon was right. So he had to center himself and simply deal with it. It would be 30 minutes at the most, he could do this. 

#

Obi-Wan could not do this. As soon as Qui-Gon opened the door to the crèche, the sound, and smell, hit him full-force. He tried not to recoil so noticeably, but Qui-Gon saw it anyway. He put a hand around Obi-Wan's shoulders and pushed him inside the large, bright room. 

"Ah! Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, how lovely to see you!" Khas Vid, the Nautolan crèche master greeted them with a broad smile. 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made their way to Master Vid, stepping over toys and blocks and younglings themselves along the way. They bowed before the crèche master and she returned it. "And what brings you to our humble classroom today? I'm afraid we are a bit wild." She said as she reached out and grabbed the shoulder of a tiny Togruta zooming by. "What did I say about running, Gasu?" She looked down at him sternly. 

He looked up at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan then at Khas and shrugged. Obi-Wan tried to hide the small grin that crept on his face. She cocked an eyebrow, "I said, don't." 

"Yes, Master Khas," the Togruta said as he sped-walked away, swinging his tiny arms. 

Khas looked up at Qui-Gon and opened her mouth to speak again, but they were all interrupted when Obi-Wan shouted and bumped into Qui-Gon. Luckily, his master was quick so he caught Obi-Wan before he fell to the ground.

A small Wookie had launched themselves at Obi-Wan's leg, clinging on for dear life, nearly knocking Obi-Wan over in the process. Khas and Qui-Gon laughed as he set Obi-Wan upright. Obi-Wan looked down and gently, but awkwardly, patted the Wookie’s head. Still, they clung even tighter. 

Khas smiled, "It seems Shuwk likes you."

Obi-Wan laughed nervously and tried to pry the youngling off his leg, "Yes...it… _ah_ …seems that way." Shuwk gave a gentle roar. 

"They can be very affectionate," the crèche master smiled again as she led the Wookie away by the shoulders. 

"Master, I don't know if this is such a good idea today," Obi-Wan leaned in and whispered as he looked around in horror. There were younglings everywhere. Toys and books were floating around the room and a tiny human child, the smallest Obi-Wan had seen in a while, started to scream. 

"Nonsense, Obi-Wan, this is a perfect learning experience." Qui-Gon strode towards the baby who had scrunched up her face and turned bright red. The baby balled her tiny fists and started flailing as Qui-Gon picked her up. Obi-Wan watched as his master held the baby and swayed back and forth in an attempt to quieten them down. But it didn’t seem to work because the child still screamed. Somehow Qui-Gon managed to keep a placid expression on his face. 

"Obi-Wan, come! Your first lesson as a crèche master," Qui-Gon grinned as he handed the baby to Obi-Wan who winced. The screaming child was now right in his face. 

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan awkwardly bounced up and down in an attempt to soothe the baby, and to their utter surprise, it began to work. Obi-Wan looked at the baby, wide-eyed, then up again at his master with the same shocked expression. "You're a natural, my young padawan." Qui-Gon patted Obi-Wan's shoulder then walked away leaving Obi-Wan with the sniffling baby. 

Obi-Wan didn't know how or why that had worked, but he continued to bounce and sway while whispering little comforts to the baby. He watched as Khas and Qui-Gon attended to some of the other children. 

Qui-Gon, tall as he was, knelt in the middle of a small group of older younglings, who were maybe 5 or 6 standard years old. Obi-Wan watched as he smiled and spoke to the children in a kind voice, even when a little Twi'lek girl began to pull his long hair. "Your lekku are weird!" She said lifting his hair and eyeing it with suspicion. Qui-Gon chuckled. 

He found an empty bench and sat down, placing the child in his lap and bouncing her on his knee. She regarded him intensely with her bright emerald eyes, then cooed and gurgled, and stuck her fist in her mouth. Obi-Wan smiled then looked around the room, remembering what it was like to be here himself, not even _that_ long ago. 

Khas walked over to Obi-Wan, smiling, "You know, Padawan Kenobi, I am not at all surprised that Iluna has taken such a liking to you. She came here two months ago from Stewjon." 

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open and he looked at the crèche master with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes," Khas sat down beside Obi-Wan and ran webbed fingers Over the baby's head, smoothing down the fine black hair. "The way I heard it, she was already making toys and food and even their pet tooka-cat float, so the parents contacted the temple and asked if we could help. I think with the right focus and training, she could be a very proficient Force user some day!"

Obi-Wan looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Indeed."

#

Qui-Gon eventually had to leave, so he left Obi-Wan with Khas and the younglings hoping he could get in at least one practical lesson for the day. When he returned an hour later, he was amused to find Obi-Wan trudging around the room as if walking through the swamps of Dagobah, three different younglings clinging to both his legs. And was he roaring? He was definitely roaring. Qui-Gon laughed along with the giggling younglings. 

"Ah, I see you've had a good lesson for today, have you, padawan?" Qui-Gon smiled. 

Obi-Wan smiled back and huffed, out of breath. "Yes, I think so, master." He stopped right in front of Qui-Gon only for the children to erupt into cheers of "Again! Again!" 

The young Togruta who had tried to run past the older Jedi when they initially arrived, appeared at Obi-Wan’s side, launching himself onto his leg. "My turn!" he cried as he wrapped his arms and legs around Obi-Wan's knee and shin. 

Khas laughed, "Alright, that's quite enough, younglings. We're going to have to let Obi-Wan go for today!" The children dropped off his legs with small cries. 

Obi-Wan's legs felt lighter immediately without the added weights. He thought to himself that he probably could have used the Force to move them along, but really, where would have been the fun in that? 

"Come back soon, Master Obi-Wan!" The little Twi'lek girl cried as they all waved to him and Qui-Gon as they made their way towards the door.

Obi-Wan turned back and bowed his head slightly, "Of course, little one." 

"Ba!" The little Stewjoni baby suddenly said from her chair. Obi-Wan left Qui-Gon standing at the door as he ran over and gave Iluna a quick kiss on the top of her head. She waved her arms up and down in excitement. Qui-Gon smiled to himself, deciding then and there that he wouldn’t give his student too much of a hard time about enjoying his time in the crèche. Obi-Wan waved goodbye to Khas and joined Qui-Gon as they exited the room. 

"So, my padawan," Qui-Gon started. "How was your lesson for today?" He once again put that warm, calming arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. 

"It was enlightening," Obi-Wan said quite seriously. 

"Enlightening?" Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Well, I felt that small children really weren't for me. They feel so fragile and delicate, among other things, and honestly, I've always been a bit afraid…" he trailed off. Qui-Gon barked a short laugh which he tried to unsuccessfully hide behind a cough. 

"You seemed to be doing quite well," Qui-Gon returned. 

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I guess I got used to them and they me." 

"That's all any of this ever takes, time, practice, patience, attuning yourself to the world around you and the creatures in it."

"Yes, master, of course." Obi-Wan nodded as they made their way to the dining hall for lunch. Obi-Wan suddenly realized he had worked up an appetite and was quite hungry. 

#

Qui-Gon opened his eyes after his afternoon meditation to find Obi-Wan putting on his cloak, some kind of cracker hanging out of his mouth. His hair was sticking up in several different directions, even as short as it was, and his padawan braid was a bit of a mess. 

He exhaled. “And where do you think you’re going looking like that?” Obi-Wan jumped, not realizing Qui-Gon had emerged from his meditation. 

“Mmph,” he grunted then removed the cracker from his mouth. “Out. To see Quinlan.” He looked down and brushed crumbs off his tunic. He was carefully not making eye contact with Qui-Gon. It didn’t worry Qui-Gon too much, Obi-Wan was a diligent student and person, but he still found it odd. 

He stood and stretched. “Hmm, well, enjoy yourself and don’t get into any trouble.”

“You’re one to talk,” Obi-Wan said carefully under his breath. It didn’t escape Qui-Gon’s notice, and he laughed. 

“Go on then.”

# 

Qui-Gon filled the rest of his afternoon with reading, tea, and lightsaber forms. When it seemed his padawan wasn’t returning anytime soon, he finally decided to eat dinner alone then visit the Room of a Thousand Fountains for an evening meditation. Perhaps he would find Obi-Wan and his friends there as well since it was a favorite spot of his. 

Qui-Gon probed his bond with Obi-Wan to see if he was nearby, but he only felt distance and surprisingly, peace. He assumed that meant Obi-Wan was close, possibly meditating himself, but as he made his way to his favorite Assari tree, he glanced around and listened out for, well, Quinlan’s loud mouth. Not finding Obi-Wan or his friends, he sank into meditation once again, finding the calm along his bond with Obi-Wan to help still his mind. 

#

Once he left the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Qui-Gon headed back towards their shared quarters. He knew Obi-Wan would at least return in time to sleep. He rounded the corner to pass the crèche, and as he got closer, heard low murmuring and giggles. Surprised that the younglings would all still be up and about, he decided to stop and check on them. 

As he got closer, one soft voice rose above the others. It commanded his attention and judging by the sudden silence, commanded the attention of the younglings as well. He didn’t often hear a lilt when his padawan spoke, but he heard it distinctly now as Obi-Wan wove his tale for the younglings. 

He pushed the door open further to stick his head in the room. Lying on the floor in the middle of the crèche was Obi-Wan with his robe spread below him. And crowded around the padawan were 10 younglings completely enraptured by Obi-Wan and his story. 

Each one held on to a piece of Obi-Wan, his tunics, his pant legs, and the tiny Togrutan boy, Gasu, even held Obi-Wan’s braid between his fingers. Surprisingly, Obi-Wan looked unbothered by these events. Qui-Gon leaned against the door frame and looked on fondly while he continued to tell his story, complete with hand gestures, noises and voices. 

“Krayt smelled victory and dove!” Shuwk sat up abruptly. “And the ollllld knight lowered his sword of light. The villagers gasped”—as did the younglings—“as the dragon swooped low, claws stirring the sand, jaws yawning wide to reveal a cavernous maw line with ivory daggers…” Obi-Wan wiggled his fingers at the younglings for effect. Gasu gasped once more and tugged on Obi-Wan’s braid. 

“But then...it _stopped_ ,” Obi-Wan continued. Even Qui-Gon was enraptured. “The old knight had raised his hand above his head, his palm held out toward the dragon, mere centimeters from where its snout hovered.” Obi-Wan held out his hand in front of his body as if his taming his own imaginary dragon. 

“The villagers held their breaths. The night grew still. The old knight’s blade flickered once, then blinked out.” All was silence. “The dragon exhaled gently, issuing a contented sigh, before lowering itself slowly to the ground. The dragon Krayt prostrated itself before the knight, its head coming to rest on the sand by his feet.”

“Mister Obi, what’s pr..prostrate mean?” Azarna, the Twi’lek girl, asked. Qui-Gon released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. 

Obi-Wan hummed, “That just means Krayt laid down at the knight’s feet, in reverence, like a bow.” 

“Ooooohhh,” several younglings said at once. 

“Is that the end?” another little human boy asked. 

And before Obi-Wan could even answer, Master Vid strode into the room and clapped her hands, “All right, young ones, time for bed!” 

A chorus of “awww”s filled the room, but they did what they were told and stood, releasing Obi-Wan from his hold. He stood, too and straightened his tunics and robes in an attempt to appear more presentable, but almost as soon as he did, they were messed up again when he was hugged by all the younglings before they exited the room.

“Goodnight, Obi!” they each said in their own way as Khas shooed them out. 

She finally turned to Obi-Wan and smiled, “That was very kind of you to tell them a bedtime story. They don’t always get that from the padawans. I think it was a treat!”

Obi-Wan bowed his head briefly in acknowledgment. “I was happy to, Master Vid.”

“I think your own master might be looking for you, too,” she said with a grin.

“Wh--?” Obi-Wan started as he looked over in the direction Khas was pointing. Obi-Wan blushed when he saw Qui-Gon waiting for him at the door, smiling broadly. “Oh. Yes, I see that now.” 

The crèche master held out a hand and Obi-Wan took it briefly in both of his hands. “Goodnight, Padawan Kenobi, thank you again for stopping by. We hope you will return and tell us more stories!” He nodded once more and walked towards Qui-Gon at the door. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Obi-Wan said as he got closer to the door. 

Qui-Gon chuckled. “But why would I keep silent when I could tell you that you’re a very gifted storyteller and good with the children?” Obi-Wan walked out ahead of his master, hoping he couldn't see how bright red his face was. 

“Was that the end of the story?” Qui-Gon suddenly asked from Obi-Wan’s side as they walked down the hall to their quarters.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, well, mostly,” he looked up at Qui-Gon and smiled. “Because the dragon was under his spell, the knight told the dragon he was never to return and bother the villagers. That’s the short version.”

Qui-Gon laughed. “I see...and where did you learn this story?”

Obi-Wan was quiet and thoughtful, “You know I came to the temple when I was three?” Qui-Gon nodded. “Well, it happens to be a story I remember from...well, before. Except, in my head, there are two voices that tell it, complete with voices and all. I think it must be a Stewjoni folktale.”

“Ah. I’m impressed you remember so much! And the younglings certainly seemed to enjoy it.”

“I am surprised that I do, too,” Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robe. “I hope I never forget.”

Qui-Gon settled that comforting hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder once more, “Well, my padawan, you’re doing your part in the oral traditions of the Jedi to pass on what you know. Whether it’s an old folktale from your home planet, or simply tenets of the Order. This is why going to the crèche is imperative to Jedi, young and old. You will find Master Yoda in there all the time! And I hope that you feel more comfortable with them now.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “Yes, of course. And I’m getting there.” 

“Very good, Obi-Wan. Now we must get some rest, too. It has gotten quite late,” Qui-Gon said as they entered the door to their quarters. 

“Yes, it was a full day,” Obi-Wan yawned as if right on cue. “Well, goodnight, master.”

“Peaceful dreams, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon smiled as Obi-Wan disappeared into his room.

He felt grateful for that moment in time when he could see his padawan calm and happy, and the younglings as well, and though he couldn’t see the future, he hoped that they would always remain that way. 

**Epilogue (13 years later):**

Obi-Wan sat on the same old bench in the crèche, tucked snuggly between two four-year-old human younglings, a flimsi book laid open in his lap. His padawan braid was gone, and his hair fell just below his ears now. Time had replaced smooth, baby-fat cheeks with more chiseled features and the beginnings of a beard. He was now Knight Kenobi and had a padawan of his own. 

He read to the two boys, stopping every few minutes to answer questions, mostly consisting of ‘how’ and ‘why.’ The dark-haired boy was inquisitive and serious and his red-headed companion liked to giggle at all of Obi-Wan’s voices.

“I don’t know, Caleb, that’s just how the story goes,” Obi-Wan looked down at the boy. 

“But why?” Caleb asked again.

“He don’t know,” Cal said as he reached across Obi-Wan and poked Caleb in the cheek. Caleb flinched as Obi-Wan reached up and settled Cal’s hand back down in his lap. 

“All right, you two,” Obi- Wan said as he turned the page. “Do you want me to finish the story tonight? Or shall this go on much longer than is necessary?” He grinned down at the two boys. 

“Finish!” They yelled in unison. 

Obi-Wan continued to read until they were interrupted by another voice he knew well yelling ‘master!’ from the door. All three looked up to find Anakin Skywalker standing with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. Obi-Wan couldn’t possibly imagine what had gotten his padawan so worked up already.

“Anakin, come in,” Obi-Wan said, gesturing for him to come closer. 

Anakin stomped over to Obi-Wan, Caleb and Cal. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, master!” 

“Well you’ve found me,” Obi-Wan said with a wink and a smile. “Have a seat, Anakin. I’m just finishing a story.”

Anakin huffed and shifted from foot to foot. “This is silly, I’m too old for this.”

“You never too old!” Caleb looked up at Anakin. 

“He’s right, my young padawan. Have a seat.” Obi-Wan motioned to the floor in front of him. Surprisingly, Anakin sat down, crossing his arms over his chest, looking slightly vexed. The corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth turned up slightly. _Oh, Anakin…_

Obi-Wan watched curiously as Cal got up and sat down next to Anakin on the floor, bumping shoulders and smiling. He was pleased to see it softened Anakin a bit. He continued to read. 

#

By the time Obi-Wan was finished, both Caleb and Cal had managed to nod off. Caleb’s face was pressed up against Obi-Wan’s arm, his mouth hanging open. Cal was still upright, but his head bowed at random intervals then snapped back up to attention. 

“Well, I think that’s all for these two for a while,” Obi-Wan said softly. He felt less tension coming from Anakin, so he hoped that the story worked to calm him as well. “Why don’t we get them to their napping mats? Think you can help Cal?”

Anakin looked over at Cal whose head had dropped once more. “I think so.”

“All right then,” Obi-Wan stood carefully so Caleb wouldn’t fall over then picked him up in his arms. Anakin helped lift Cal from the floor and gripped his shoulders to direct him as he sleepwalked. 

Once they were placed on their mats, Obi-Wan put a gentle hand on Anakin’s shoulder and led him back towards the door. “Thank you for your help, Anakin, and thank you for waiting until I was finished. I hope you didn’t have anything too pressing you needed me for.”

Anakin looked down at his feet as he shuffled them. “No, master, I just...couldn’t find you.” Obi-Wan smiled as they continued to walk.

“Master Obi!” A girl with dark hair and bright emerald eyes bounded up to Anakin and Obi-Wan and threw her arms around his waist. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. 

“Iluna, it’s good to see you. Why are you still hanging out in the crèche?” She pulled away from him and looked at them with a smile.

“Hoping to bump into you!” She laughed. “But really, I’m here to help the crèche master today. It’s my turn.”

Obi-Wan patted her shoulder briefly, “I’m glad to hear it. I’m sure your master is proud of you.”

“I hope so!” She smiled again. “Okay, bye, Master Obi! Bye, Anakin!” She waved as she turned away from them and walked further into the room.

“I didn’t know you knew Iluna that well,” Anakin side-eyed Obi-Wan as they left the crèche. He wasn’t jealous per se, more _surprised_. He looked down and pulled at a loose string at the end of his tunic sleeve. 

Obi-Wan settled that warm, gentle hand on his shoulder once more, much like Qui-Gon used to do for him. “I used to go to the crèche when I was a teenager and Iluna was a baby, newly-arrived from Stewjon.”

“Stewjon?” 

“Yes, it’s my home planet,” Obi-Wan looked down at Anakin and smiled. Anakin just mouthed ‘oh.’ “And I seemed to be the only Jedi she ever liked. Maybe she felt a connection to me, I can’t say for sure, the Force can work in mysterious ways.” 

Anakin hummed. “So why were you there, master? Reading to Caleb and Cal.”

“Ah, well, the work of bringing up the younglings is not only a task for the crèche master, Anakin," he smiled again at his own padawan. "We are a family, a community, so the task falls to all of us, no matter our age. I, myself still learn from the likes of Master Yoda and Master Windu, though they weren’t technically my masters. So, we also teach others who aren’t technically our padawans. We must all be their guides. It starts with the younglings. Master Qui-Gon taught me that lesson long ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> 10 'internet points that don't really get you anything' to you if you know what story it is that Obi-Wan is telling. :)


End file.
